


Before High Noon

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 自娱自乐的产物，各种OOC。硬要扯背景的话，麦爹是在离开守望之后，杰森是在成为红头罩之后。两个人都是孤身一人的状态，没别的，就是写着自己玩，所以不要跟我讲道理。讲了我也不听（不是
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Jason Todd
Kudos: 1





	Before High Noon

杰森走进那家酒馆的时候，大概还不到中午。他环顾四周，发现也没别的地方可去，心想坐下来喝两杯歇歇脚总归是好的。但结果并不如他所愿。他在那堆满了人的小地方里转了两圈，才终于在柜台前挤出一个位置来。  
“嘿，你好啊。”与略微懒散的声音一同到来的还有股浓浓的烟味，杰森并不太反感，但这不意味着他没有将对方紧接着轻拍在他脑袋上的一掌视作威胁。  
“你干什么！”他摇摇头，毫不客气地拍掉对方的手，与此同时扫视了一下身边这个男人——比自己年长，叼着根雪茄，只看帽子和围巾就一目了然——是非常典型的西部牛仔打扮，腰间别着武器，不出意外应该是左轮手枪和类似于闪光弹的东西，看起来攻击力不小。杰森警惕地稍微侧过身，试图离对方更远一点，但还没等他真正完成侧身的动作，他就又被后边的人推搡着几乎挤到牛仔身上。  
“打个招呼而已，别紧张。”那牛仔笑了两声，识趣地放下手，“不过你看起来很眼熟，我杀过你吗？”  
“我第一次来这儿。”杰森摸到自己的枪，同时观察对方的动作。也许对方是什么集团雇佣的杀手——但是，专门雇杀手来干掉自己？……杰森觉得有点不大可能。  
“噢，那我大概认错人了。”牛仔撇撇嘴，将帽子歪到一边，“你看起来很年轻，小家伙，别毛毛躁躁的——来杯牛奶。”最后一句话是对侍者说的，然后他又扭头对杰森咂咂嘴，“你瞧，我是不会喝咖啡的，那喝起来简直和滚烫的烂泥没什么两样。”  
谁管你喝什么。杰森翻了个白眼，不太想理他，但又止不住想回应两句，最好能让这个啰啰嗦嗦的自来熟闭嘴。  
“我说，你是从哪个西部片的片场跑出来的吗？”杰森呼出口气，仿佛刚抽完烟正在吐烟雾似的。  
“什么？”牛仔眨了眨眼睛，看起来居然有点无辜。  
“那片子名字我记不太清了。好像叫什么，类似于——”杰森故作思索地挠挠头，打了个响指，“荒野大嫖/客？”  
“镖。”牛仔立刻纠正，“荒野大镖客。”  
“哦，抱歉。”杰森耸耸肩，“我还以为……”  
“那个看起来有点立体主义风格的红色头盔是谁的？”牛仔指了指杰森身旁的头盔——杰森刚才把它磕在那儿用来挤出这个位置，也许牛仔没看到，“你瞧它的五官都要凸出来了。”  
……他绝对看到了。  
“你他妈的闭嘴！”真是是可忍孰不可忍，杰森猛地拍桌掏出手枪直指牛仔的眉心，“听着，我不想伤及无辜，但你最好现在保持安静。”  
牛仔愣住了。  
很好，就这样威慑他一下，接下来应该就能好好清静一会儿了。杰森冷笑，并不想承认他这么做其实还有一部分原因是由于自己在刚才那场嘴炮中处于下风。  
“先生，您的牛奶好了。”侍者仿佛对此类事情早已见怪不怪，从容地将牛奶推到牛仔的手边，一脸云淡风轻。  
“谢谢。”牛仔冲那侍者咧嘴一笑，丝毫不在意自己额头前正顶着一管枪，而子弹随时可能破膛而出。“要来一点吗，小子？”他甚至用那杯牛奶轻轻地挡开了杰森的手，似乎对自己嘴唇周围糊的一圈牛奶胡子毫无知觉。  
杰森感觉自己的火气都快把酒馆掀翻了，他用力将手枪移至原来的位置，不偏不倚地指着还在舔掉残余牛奶的家伙。  
“你真的这么想玩吗？”牛仔打了个哈欠，从座位上站起身，这个动作引来不少人侧目，虽然在这家酒馆里发生斗殴或是威胁事件并非奇事，但有这个人在的话那可就大不一样了。“俄罗斯轮盘，如何？”  
“行啊。”杰森歪了歪嘴，“又不是没死过，这种游戏我可不怕输。”  
众人都识趣地退开，在中间给他们空出一块地方来，不少人在外围踮起脚凑热闹，窃窃私语。  
“那我们就从最基本的开始吧。杰西·麦克雷。”牛仔掏出左轮手枪转了一圈握紧，他指指自己，“该你了，小年轻。”  
“杰森·托德。”杰森歪了歪头，仔细观察对手，以防对方耍什么小把戏——看他那吊儿郎当的样，上赌场绝对是个老千啊。  
“啊哈，看来咱俩名字还挺像。”麦克雷叼着那根万年不取的雪茄，利落地卸下手枪里的五颗子弹。很显然，他随时整装待发。杰森眯起眼睛，看来是个不容小觑的对手。  
“就用我的好了，不要浪费子弹。”麦克雷冲杰森扬了扬手，“你先还是我先？”  
“随意。”杰森放下枪，手指依然搭在扳机处。  
“那我先吧，毕竟得让着点年轻人是不是？”麦克雷扬起嘴角，抬手对准自己的太阳穴。  
“我先！”杰森冲口而出，很明显是被对方刚才的话激怒了。虽然愤怒值已经到达顶点，但在麦克雷眼里他只不过无异于一只炸毛的猫咪。  
“好吧，好吧。”麦克雷举起双手投降似的妥协，紧接着将枪口对准年轻人的眉心，还未等众人惊呼出声就毫不迟疑地扣动扳机。  
啪。  
毫发无伤。  
“嗯哼。”麦克雷朝杰森挑眉，“运气不错。”他无奈地耸了耸肩，将手枪指向自己。  
啪。  
众人发出如释重负的叹息。  
“哈，又轮到你了。”他展开双臂做出一个可惜的姿态来，“真是抱歉了。”  
啪。  
一声脆响，依然只打中空气。  
“看来维和者很喜欢你，舍不得你死。”麦克雷的目光里居然带了些许的赞赏，“不过它还不至于喜欢你到背叛我的那一步。”  
啪。  
“你瞧，我就说吧。”他看起来有些洋洋得意，杰森皱着眉，腹诽这牛仔话多的不像样。  
只剩下最后两颗子弹了。人群躁动起来，一些胆小的拼命从内圈挤到外圈，而外围的人群则更好奇地往里边涌。  
“挺刺激的嘛。”麦克雷干笑两声，正欲再次瞄准面前的年轻人，却敏锐地捕捉到人群中一阵异响，他皱起眉头迅速扣动扳机，枪口冒出一缕青烟，一个人应声而倒，鲜血在人群中溅开。紧接着急促的枪声响起，围观的人群一下子乱成一锅粥，几个匪徒在混乱中开出一条血路来，杰森立刻举起枪——  
“午时已到。”  
总有人比他更快。杰森眼睁睁的看着近在咫尺的匪徒几乎在一瞬间倒下，愣在原地半天没回过神来。  
“开枪慢了，小家伙，别傻站着。”麦克雷走过来揉揉他的脑袋，“好好学着点，下次反应迅速些，子弹可不长眼睛。”  
“……等，等等？！”杰森快步跟上方才与他擦肩而过的牛仔，“刚才那些人都是你放倒的？！”  
“是啊。”麦克雷压低了跟前的帽檐，遮挡过分刺眼的阳光，“毕竟刚才正午。怎么样，我是不是够厉害？”他的语气听起来总像是在逗弄猫咪。  
“……看起来不赖。”杰森不情愿地挤出几个字来，但不得不说，这家伙确实枪法精准，而且……  
“玩游戏的过程中偶尔分心也不是什么坏事。”麦克雷依旧叼着雪茄，声音含混不清，“要一起吗，小家伙？”  
“什么？”杰森眨眨眼睛，没太明白牛仔在打什么主意。  
“你看起来不错，要不要搭个伙。”麦克雷说这话的时候漫不经心，看起来也不甚追求对方的意见，似乎只是想在路上找个人唠嗑唠嗑说说话以缓解路上的寂寞，而碰巧杰森也孤身一人，虽然不太待见面前这位，但又实实在在的对牛仔心存了几分佩服，或许还有感激。  
“主意不错。”杰森最终没有反对，而他们一路行走至今也在某些事情上出奇的默契，比如他们谁都未曾再提起那次俄罗斯轮盘——关于那颗子弹，若是没有匪徒的闯入，是否会真的射向年轻人的眉心。

杰森呼出一口气，摇摇头，挣脱出回忆的泥沼，在麦克雷扔出闪光弹之后飞起一脚踹昏任务目标，几发子弹应声而出，几秒钟之内场地里除了牛仔和红头罩之外再无第三者立足。  
“老实说，我都快分不清哪些是你干掉的，哪些是我干掉的了。”麦克雷朝杰森比了个大拇指，在后者刚摘下头罩的瞬间便把自己的帽子扣在对方的脑袋上，顺势拍了两下，紧接着迈开大步头也不回地走了。  
“喂！”杰森气恼地追上去，将帽子毫不客气地照年长者的模式原样奉还，压下几撮翘起来的头发，“话说回来……”他像是想起来什么似的欲言又止。  
“怎么？”麦克雷猛吸了几口雪茄，歪了歪头。  
“……没什么。”杰森思忖片刻，依旧决定选择缄默。  
“我的一颗子弹上本该刻着你的名字。”麦克雷突然说。杰森愣了一秒，随即反应过来他是在回答自己未能问出口的疑惑。  
“但你始终记得，若有一天你在战场上遇到我。”麦克雷冲他笑笑，维和者在手中灵活地转了一圈，杰森在那个瞬间仿佛听到了子弹擦着耳朵呼啸而过的声音，“我才是你要的那个人。”


End file.
